<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【堂良】玄草 by GigerET</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256142">【堂良】玄草</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigerET/pseuds/GigerET'>GigerET</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Comedian RPF, 堂良 - Fandom, 德云社</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigerET/pseuds/GigerET</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 我有古人，实获我心</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>上巳节前几日雒水边便已经搭起了延绵数十里的青纱帐幔。远远望去好似水畔缥缈氤氲的轻雾软烟。世家华族或为修禊事或为游山玩水，车舆辇乘从清晨开始浩浩汤汤自南门鱼贯而出。郎君小姐们各个锦衣华服珠翠罗绮，定要与无限春光争辉斗艳分个高低。</p><p>筵席过半，众人清言。有位赭衫郎君站起身来旁征博引，将这世间万物的一本一末一动一静娓娓道来。当论到圣人无喜怒哀乐时，听者中有不少通读经典又争强好胜的年轻人，便出声质询，言辞犀利，咄咄逼人，说自古书中从来无有此故，是他哗众取宠，牵强附会。可那些机锋却都能被对方犹如和煦东风般的微言大道化解于无形。“圣人体无哀乐，而能以哀乐为体，不失过也。”</p><p>好一个圣人无情。周家少年低眉抿唇托腮歪坐于案前听众人辩论，一脸漫不经心，只盯着野间新发的蔓草发呆。那瀼瀼露珠立于嫩尖之上，惹得一片翠色欲流。</p><p>他是精通老庄玄理的个中翘楚，本该在这等场合下游刃有余高谈阔论，赚足清誉。只是他性格疏离，不爱与人相争，如此沉默，倒显得十分与众不同了。便有尚家的好友远远瞧着他，见此间热闹非凡，这人竟独自发起愣来，心中又是好气又是好笑，高声对喋喋不休的友朋们喊道：“都给我歇歇，不若让九良出声指点一二。”</p><p>周家少年闻言回过神来，蹙眉瞪了九熙一眼，暗怪对方多舌，却知无论如何躲不过这场交锋，自暗处悄然叹了口气，抬起眼来，终于寻到工夫仔细打量起适才舌战群雄的赭衫郎君。他见这赭衫郎君也不过年长自己几岁，将将弱冠而已，眉眼如画，潇洒风流，举止雍容，进退有度，只在心中想：“京雒里几时有了这般器范自然宇量高雅的人物？”一时看得入迷，想得出神，全然没注意对方亦在探究审视自己。</p><p>他仍回忆不起适才见礼时旁人的介绍，不知他出身何地，只依稀记得他姓孟。</p><p>哦，是了。当今圣上的皇后，也姓孟。手握天下兵马的大将军，也姓孟。</p><p>那双顾盼生辉的眸子渐渐显露出浅淡的笑意来，孟家郎君恭敬揖了一礼：“还请九良赐教。”说罢灿然一笑。仿佛被明媚的春日耀花了眼，周家少年微微眯起狭长凤目，沉吟许久才缓缓开口，淡淡道：“郎君博古通今，辩口利辞，九良望尘莫及。今日得见雒城有如此人物，实我辈之幸。”不仅牛刀不试，反倒品评起这位孟家郎君来了。</p><p>众人皆是一惊。都知这位周家少年虽然年纪轻轻，却是个位高权重的，臧否人物极有分量。只是他一向少开尊口不愿为之，如今居然有人能得他青眼相看，大家不免都多看了那孟家郎君几眼，想他今日之言行传扬开去，再有九良的这番推波助澜，便可悠哉游哉坐等京中美誉纷至沓来。一时有不少年轻郎君脸上露出欣羡嫉恨的神情。可那孟家郎君却神色自若，对着那眉眼清冷的周家少年端起酒盅微笑致意，随后仰头一饮而尽。</p><p>九熙嘬着牙花绕过半圈，硬是挤开旁人凑到周家少年身边，假装嬉笑打闹，却趴在他耳边偷偷埋怨：“你今日如此盛赞孟家人，教你伯父知道，定会要你好受。”周家少年因这话心中一凛，脸上却不悦道：“不过是少年人之间的寻欢作乐，又能惹到他们的机要大事么？他若不喜，干脆就将我禁足，我也乐得清净自在。”</p><p>不觉酒过三巡，已是薄暮冥冥。可众人仍是兴致颇高，欢声笑语觥筹交错不绝于耳。周家少年见天色已晚，自己又不胜酒力，率先起身退席。他从不肯缺礼数，与众人一一辞别才转身离开。</p><p>不料刚走出帐幔几步，他却被什么人牢牢扣住了手腕。他定睛一看，眼前那人轩然霞举，玉树临风，不是刚才那位孟家郎君又能是谁？他不着痕迹地咬了咬嘴唇，试图将自己从桎梏中挣脱开来，可惜那孟家郎君手上愈发用力，竟还得寸进尺欺上前来，歪头朝他勾起嘴角，柔声笑道：“九良要走？我与你同行可好？”周家少年向来与人不亲不近，一时对这孟家郎君突如其来的狎昵无所适从。可他心中却未生出半点厌恶与反感来，这一点连自己都深感意外。鬼使神差地，他竟点了点头。</p><p>腕上附着的力道一空，还未及回神，自己的手竟被那人轻轻握住。周家少年不由自主迈开步子，跟在对方身后疾步前行。西沉的红日刚巧在他们眼前没入雒水之中。天地万物失去了光芒的庇护，瞬时染上浓墨重彩的靛青。</p><p>我与你同行可好？适才温润晴朗的嗓音仿佛就在耳畔，周家少年深深看了一眼孟家郎君的背影，忽然开口说道：“我以为圣人并非无情，不过应物而不累于物罢了。” 孟家郎君听到他的话回过头来，那双眼睛熠熠生辉，竟比星斗阑干还要明亮：“妙哉。骤然一听我竟找不出辩驳的方法来。九良要是清谈当场抛出此番论调，我当毫无胜算可言。只是……你为何不说？”</p><p>清冷的嗓音听不出丝毫波澜，可周家少年目光闪躲连忙偏过头去，只寄希望于夜幕能够帮自己掩饰滚烫绯红的脸颊。</p><p>“非不能也，是不为也。”</p><p> </p><p>月色透过窗棂，留下一地斑驳光影。周九良恍恍惚惚地醒来，眨了眨酸涩的眼，这才意识到自己适才可能见到了一个遥不可及的过去。</p><p>这教他睡意全无，掀开被子披上外衣坐起身来，伸手挑明了残烛。这一方天地里除去寝具，便只有一炉一案与一地书籍，便再没什么多余的摆设。案上摆着的茶是他前日晨间所煮，早就冒不出一丝热气。他端起茶碗放在唇边，纵然口渴难耐，也只敢一小口一小口地抿。虽无人再会提醒自己茶凉伤身，但事到如今，他早已将寒邪克肺的道理烂熟于心。</p><p>他赤足走向屋外。明明已是万物复苏之时，此地却仍是刺骨的寒冷，枯草荒木尽数引入眼帘。偶尔几声凄厉乌啼仿佛在警告并非只有自己没有陷入无尽沉眠。他又抬起头看向天边那轮满月。不同以往，这皎洁的光芒竟会清冷得刺目。远处的荒山，近处的宅院，渐渐像是被笼罩在一层轻盈雾气之中，朦朦胧胧，极不真切。</p><p>举目见月，不见雒城。</p><p>他像是忆起什么笑话一般，刚想勾出一抹笑意，忽然蹙起眉捂住嘴，竭尽所能倚在墙边才勉强立住摇摇欲坠的身形，一阵又一阵撕心裂肺地咳嗽起来。也不知过了多久，他终于站直了身子，稳了稳气息，眼神再无波澜，仿佛方才发生的一切都是一场了无痕迹的梦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 美目盼兮，巧笑倩兮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天子身边的小黄门是新来的，一双眼睛里满满都是不谙世事的单纯无辜，可他年纪不大，却很是机灵，没几天便摸清了天子的好恶，全方位无死角将他伺候地舒舒服服。如今他低眉顺目地远远站在殿门口，只敢偶尔悄摸摸地往内瞥一眼，看着陛下和他新近入京的内兄互相大眼瞪小眼, 只在心中细细分辨他与当今的皇后眉目之间有何相似之处。</p><p>这位国舅并无官职加身，照例是没有入太极殿面圣的资格。但小黄门寸步不离地伺候天子，自然也听说了雒水之滨京中贵胄子弟宴饮之事。周家最受昌陵侯喜爱的子侄那番不加掩饰的赞誉，直接化作了扶摇助他青云直上，教他顺风顺水地跨进阊阖门。</p><p>小黄门有幸见过几回那位周家少年。他曾在凤凰池任职，是和天子一般的年纪，却沉毅内敛，还极善乌鹭，很是得陛下的欢心。只是去年偏偏辞了官，甘愿在家当只闲云野鹤，日日夜夜与年龄相仿的高门子弟浮华逍遥，再不往太极殿上来了。</p><p>天子说周家少年那叫韬光养晦。昌陵侯虽然奉还了陇西兵权，可周家在雍凉的势力根基牢固，照样还是孟大将军的眼中钉肉中刺。这招以退为进，避其锋芒，叫大将军想挑也挑不出个错处。小黄门闻言吐了舌头，想这朝廷庙堂果真暗潮汹涌，又想天子大约是羡慕那周家少年，若不是因缘际会强行被冠上十二旒，他也是该无忧无虑成日饮酒骑射的。</p><p>胡思乱想着，小黄门又往殿内瞅了瞅，看见天子望着那柱即将燃尽的线香如释重负地吐了口气，终于强自打起精神，开口干巴巴地问候了孟家郎君两句：“初入京中便享誉天下，今日终于得见国舅风采，果真是名不虚传。朕初践祚，正值用人之际，还望国舅鼎力相助。”果然是毫不走心的应付搪塞。</p><p>孟家有女初长成，外貌家学都是一等一的好。她的皇后之位是当今太后钦定的。可每一道懿旨背后也并不总代表着太后自己的意愿。天子就算同亲妈闹过吵过冷战过，却还是被迫迎娶了自己不喜欢的人。</p><p>可不是？小黄门在心中腹诽，孟大将军如今大权在握，手中执掌的是整个国家最最精锐的兵马，别说立后，您这帝位还不都是因其首肯才得以拥立？</p><p>那位孟家郎君俯身一拜，言辞恳切地表了一番朝乾夕惕肝脑涂地，末了抬起头，一双秋水剪瞳泛着盈盈光泽，惹得尚在局中的天子亦是微微动容。小黄门冷眼旁观，倒是清醒得很。好个七窍玲珑的孟鹤堂，真真是极其高明地演了一出忠君的好戏码。</p><p>他见孟家郎君辞别天子往殿门走来，赶忙肃容相迎。皇后有谕，请国舅移步昭阳殿。在小黄门眼里，皇后很漂亮，很端庄，很有教养，但也很无趣，每每与天子对坐，翻来覆去说的都是子嗣和社稷。天子嗯嗯呀呀地随口敷衍，没坐一炷香的工夫起身就要走，留下皇后泫然欲泣。</p><p>母仪天下的妹妹坐于帷后，小黄门悄悄看着孟家郎君以国礼行参问安。“偌大的皇城竟连个陪我说话的人也没有了。”小小的姑娘在垂帘之后嘤嘤啜泣，却也不敢将自己的心事全数剖给自己的兄长听。都说隔墙有耳，而天子的耳朵小黄门还就站在这堵墙里。只是他没想到孟家郎君的眼眶竟也红了三分，连忙柔声安慰道：“不要哭啊，囡囡。我既来了京城，得空便会入宫陪你，不会再让你难过的。”</p><p>“国舅与皇后殿下真是兄妹情深。”他领孟家郎君出宫时将发自真心的感慨脱口而出，却听得身后传来一声轻叹：“是我从前在家将她宠得无法无天，一点委屈都受不得。这是我的过失，他日定要在陛下面前请罪。”</p><p>善。小黄门咽了咽口水，孟家郎君分明是在埋汰了天子让皇后委屈，又把罪责全揽到自己身上，说得真是滴水不漏。</p><p>他回到太极殿里把这番所见所闻原封不动地说给天子听，天子跟着叹了口气：“听说孟大将军这个儿子自幼养在族中，比起朝政俗务更爱寄情山水。大将军五次三番让他进京，他却百般推脱，竟有几次干脆躲进山中，气得大将军跳脚。此番若不是为了皇后，他恐怕仍要白白浪费着顶好的出身和学识。哎，朕这日子，怎么越来越难熬了。”</p><p>他在殿里来来回回地转圈，忽然抚掌抬眼对小黄门嚷道：是了！明天把周九良给朕叫进宫来。朕倒要当面问问他，这是吃了什么迷魂药，竟给孟家的郎君做嫁衣裳铺平道路。</p><p>棋局之上的厮杀正盛，黑寡而白众。初学之人只道是白子占得上风，登堂入室者却知黑子虽少，落位却是极为精妙，尤其天元附近的一路，攻势却是极为霸道，杀得白子只有抵抗之力。小黄门陪着天子手谈次数多了，倒也是深得其中门道。</p><p>天子执白，愈发地力不从心，见颓势难改，长叹一声扔下了手中棋子。周家少年赢下一局，面上殊无喜色，见到小黄门立于天子身后伺候，便招了招手，教他煮上茶来，末了对天子道：“臣实在口渴，僭越了，还请陛下恕罪。”</p><p>天子不答，挥挥手表示不在意。只顾低头看着棋盘之上刚才的鏖战，直到小黄门斟好茶来他才指着那中央一枚黑子抬头道：“这是你当日的用意？”周家少年啜茶不语，半晌才抬眼道：“臣听不懂。还请陛下明示。”</p><p>天子气得伸手狠狠捏了一把对方白皙的脸颊。小黄门在旁偷偷忍笑。他想这周家少年一脸的通透，非要装傻藏拙，不怪天子牙痒。</p><p>周家少年揉着发疼的脸，叹了口气道：“陛下与孟家的天姻是大将军一手促成，位及人臣者亦为外戚，这在本朝还是头一回。日中则移，月满则亏，盛极必衰乃天地之常数，孟家已是权倾朝野，不若让这盛宠来得再来得圆满些。”</p><p>“只是孟家郎君可不是什么徒有其表的绣花枕头，他既选择此时出仕，便定是想到了万全之策。”天子蹙眉，“你伯父怎么看？”</p><p>小黄门与天子同时抬头，看周家少年不自然地扬了扬眉，揉了揉鼻子。“我伯父能怎么看。”他小声嘀咕，“他老糊涂了，领着个虚职在家里成日逗猫遛狗莳花弄草，没工夫管我的事。”</p><p>“一派胡言。”天子不信。小黄门也偷偷摇摇头。谁不知昌陵侯虽年逾古稀，却是个杀伐决断刚毅果断之人，哪有周家少年说得这般昏聩不堪。</p><p>周家少年眨了眨眼：“我伯父不相信我，陛下可不能不相信我。若没有孟鹤堂这枚黑子的孤军深入，只要有大将军在的一日，九良便不可能东山再起。我也不怕此话大逆不道陛下怪罪，但是陇西的兵马，我可是势在必得一定要拿回来的。”</p><p>小黄门被这一番清清冷冷的豪言壮志吓了一跳。坊间传闻都说周家这位少年虽然夙慧机捷，却身不跨马，射不穿札，实非将帅之才，难不成这也是他的故弄玄虚放出的障眼法？</p><p>“好啊。”天子不以为忤，反倒露出了一口白牙，笑得开怀，“朕就等着那一天早日到来。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 溯洄从之，道阻且长</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>蛙鸣蝉噪，本是夏日午后特有的勃勃生机。但周家少年浅眠却又嗜睡，半点叨扰也是断然容不得的。于是前庭后院里便随处可见蹑手蹑脚挥着竹竿的下人们，四处驱赶强行逗留的知了蛙鱼。 </p><p>可偏生有尚家郎君不讲究，大袖宽衫翩然下马，踏进昌陵侯府犹如走在自家宅院，到了周家少年的居所更是无所畏惧毫不收敛，刻意忽视四下仆人惊恐的脸色，大大咧咧一把推开房门。只是他还未走到眠床前，注意力便被搁在房间一隅的玉棋枰吸引过去。</p><p>九熙的棋艺虽未达炉火纯青，却已臻坐看云起之妙的境界，稍一沉吟便发觉这棋局劫中套劫，虽然黑子中路攻势凶猛，但白子死中有生，余下几手乃是全局关键，若算得精准，几番腾挪应能做活中路，可是稍有不慎，不仅中盘全然输去，连西北角的白子也难挽颓势，得不偿失。思前想后难得万全之策，只觉头痛，心中暗暗纳罕，不知九良从哪里打来的棋谱。</p><p>他在一旁冥思苦想，却没注意房间的主人早因被惊扰了美梦而坐起身来，打着呵欠揉着惺忪睡眼。九熙回头，见对方皱着眉头一脸不耐地瞪着自己，连忙打起招呼：“九……”只是刚刚张嘴，连周家少年的名字还未唤完，就见一颗玉石枕头以迅雷不及掩耳之势直直砸向自己眼前。 </p><p>尚、周是几世的通家，昌陵侯当年督雍凉军事之时，雍州刺史正是九熙的父亲。熙良二人幼年曾一并养在长安城里，周家少年起床时的火爆脾气尚九熙可是早就领教过，如今自然是有所准备，驾轻就熟接过这势大力沉的一击，赶忙将玉枕抱在怀里，又讨好般地跑过去沿着床沿坐下，顺手摸了摸好友毛茸茸的脑袋，满脸堆笑：“伤了我事小，摔了这枕头事大。你现在就算有机会再去找璇儿要，我看他家一时半会，也未必敢给你送来这么好的籽料了。”</p><p>周家少年不答话，只斜眼乜他，好久慢吞吞地开了口：“你干嘛来？”九熙见他气消，赶忙再接再厉继续赔笑：“我本只是路过，进来问问你今夜什么打算？我可打听了一圈，赴宴的多数都是宗室子弟。你要是不去，我待在那儿也没意思。”见对方脸露茫然，一时惊奇之色溢于言表，嚷道，“怎么？孟鹤堂摆宴，你会没收到帖子？我可不信！”</p><p>孟鹤堂。</p><p>周家少年因这个名字扬起剑眉，只思忖一瞬便心下了然，撅起嘴来一脸不快：“怕是早就递进府里，却被我伯父扣在手上了。他恼我擅作主张辞官隐退，已经很久不愿和我讲话了。”说罢伸出脚来踢开赖坐在眠床边的好友，“你放心，我是肯定出席的。”</p><p>九熙忙向后头缩了缩，看他绕过自己走到屏风后，听那侧传来锦缎摩擦发出的窸窣之声，便知道周家少年这是要去见昌陵侯了。他眼前立时浮现起世伯那张不苟言笑的面容，心中不免惴惴，赶紧起身告辞：“行，傍晚我再驾车过来接你。”他刚往门口走了几步只觉不对劲，定睛往怀里一看，连忙又折返回来，小心翼翼地将玉石枕头放回周家少年的眠床之上。</p><p>周家少年轻喊一声九熙留步，他从屏风之后走出，已经换上了一袭朴实无华的玄色长衫，生生收敛了几分灵动和张扬，眉宇间染上一层淡淡的怆然：“我们有多久没收到从长安来的书信了？”</p><p>九熙因好友少有的直抒胸臆而心中一软，新丰浓烈的美酒、渭水滋养的青骢、蓝田剔透的美玉和长安城内鲜衣怒马的少年郎们涌上心头不可自拔，教他红了眼眶险些失态。</p><p>他们因时局日危，早就被迫与陇西的好友彻底断了联络，又为避嫌起见，还将曾经那些往来雍凉与京畿的竹简亲手付之一炬。于是那些满是少年风华的激扬文字，尽数化作一缕青烟，消逝不见，仿佛从未存在于这个世间。</p><p>“九熙。”他听周家少年又道，“你要是能回去，九华与璇儿该有多快活。”</p><p>他倚着门框，弯起眼角眉梢：“我竟不敢相信你会说出此等孩子气的话。我既然当日做出了上雒的决定，便再也没做过离开这里的打算。周、尚、何、秦，我们京兆四家，一荣俱荣，一损俱损，谁都有不得不做的事，不得不去的位置。”言毕抬头望了望屋外毒辣的骄阳，下意识地眯起眼，又回头往房内看去，见周家少年的身影黑沉沉一片，表情模糊不真切，便斟酌着开了口，像是安慰又像是戏谑，语气却是不容置疑的坚定，“而你这辈子，又怎么可能只会被拘在这座京城里做个不问世事的风流郎君呢。”</p><p>说话间便有下人迎了过来上前为尚家郎君领路出府。只是主仆二人还未行至前厅，九熙便听到身后一阵咳嗽，紧接着一个苍老的声音慢慢悠悠响起：“前面走着的，可是九熙呀？”</p><p>完了，还真是怕什么来什么。他头皮发麻，却不敢怠慢，连忙转身，见那位古稀老人被侍女搀扶颤颤巍巍自花间走来，他立时敛容整衣，将适才在好友面前的不肃不恭收起得干干净净，对着昌陵侯规规矩矩揖上一礼。</p><p>“晚辈见过世伯。方才听说世伯小憩，九熙未敢叨扰。”</p><p>昌陵侯缓缓走上前来，细细瞧了九熙的面容，露出个慈祥的笑容，满眼只有疼爱与欢喜：“啊，果然是九熙。许久不见，你是愈发有乃父当年的风骨了。好啊，好啊，你父亲身体可好？”</p><p>“托世伯的福，家父一切都好，只是都这么久了，还是吃不惯京中菜肴，又请不到京兆出身的厨师，天天在家大发雷霆。”</p><p>老人闻言哈哈大笑，而后握住九熙的手腕，絮絮叨叨将他拉进庭中，介绍起亲手种植的仙花名草来。九熙耐着性子边听边附和，可心中十分迷惑，想这世伯一贯威仪不忒，不仅周家小辈，就是其他通家子侄，在他面前也是战战兢兢汗不敢出，不命曰进不敢进，不命曰坐不敢坐，不指有所问不敢言。也就不过一年未见，昌陵侯怎么彻底转了性，像个寻常的老人一般，累于玩物，知足常乐，显得和蔼执拗又糊涂。</p><p>九熙不敢显露出半分不满，心中叫苦暗骂周家少年这般磨蹭还不现身，便听到一声伯父适时响起。清冷的语音简直如同梵音佛语救人于水火之中。他如蒙大赦，想找个借口脚底抹油溜之大吉，却无不悲伤地发现自己仍被昌陵侯牢牢钳着不放。</p><p>老人脸上的笑容因这一声问候而烟消云散。九熙只听耳边重重一哼，自己眼皮一跳，连忙垂下头去。“这就是周家养出来的好孩子。”昌陵侯可不打算轻易放过九熙，对着世侄恨声抱怨，“叛逆猖狂，自作主张，好好的中书侍郎说辞就辞，成日在家游手好闲，你说说，他对得起陛下、对得起我吗！？”</p><p>九熙见状不妙，连忙打着哈哈：“世伯，九良志不在此，也就算了。”话音未落，周家少年便接茬道：“是了，天子错爱，至今未教旁人填上凤凰池的缺。周家小儿辈皆为芝兰玉树，谁有鸿鹄之志，便让谁继任便是。”</p><p>老人冷笑：“哼，也不知你使了什么诡计，我想方设法要劝他们入朝为官，可一个两个的甫一见我竟都长跪不起豪泣顿首，说什么也不愿出仕。”</p><p>“那伯父可是错怪了九良。家中兄弟心性高远淡泊名利，也是勉强不来……哎，我们不说这个好不好？”周家少年慢吞吞又开了口：“伯父将孟家郎君递来的帖子藏到哪里去了？叫九良好找。”</p><p>他不提此事便也罢了。昌陵侯闻言双眉倒竖，大声喝道：“谁许你去赴孟家的宴了？！”声如洪钟，震得九熙心中七上八下，连忙屏息凝神，想世伯果然雄风不减堪比当年，连忙对着好友使眼色，教他莫要再忤逆了伯父。周家少年却浑不在意，一脸镇定自若，淡淡道：“孟鹤堂初入京中，虽有其父扶持，但若无京中高门的助力，怎能有在朝中立足之机？孟大将军如日中天，想要巴结攀附的数不胜数。我哪有不去结交、教旁人捷足先登之理。”</p><p>“周九良！你好大的主意！我还没给埋进北邙，这周家还不归你管呢！”昌陵侯勃然大怒，气得跳脚，指着周家少年鼻子大骂道，“就算要留后路择子弟侍孟，周家将为其内臣谋主的，怎么着也轮不到你！“</p><p>一阵南风起，吹得周家少年玄衣猎猎。他淡淡一笑，冷声傲然：“只要能拿回陇西兵权，九良甘为孟鹤堂入幕之宾。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 厌厌夜饮，不醉不归</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>屋内弥漫着浓郁药香，有三两侍女或捣药材，或搓药丸，或熬药汤，各个屏气凝神，有条不紊。而主人家于成堆成山的简牍之中坐于案前，专心致志临着字帖，于周遭一切不闻不问。他自己的字本婉丽平和，临的却是酣畅浑厚的笔法。</p><p>“心乎不齐，意后笔先。乍看美妙，其实不过只得了个形而已。郎君的行楷本自成一派，何必又急功近利，偏要去学旁人的笔走龙蛇。”周家少年昨夜的话语回荡在孟鹤堂耳边，教他手腕一抖，再也下不去笔。</p><p>因药效而香汗涔涔的少年在主人怀中眼神迷离，身体微微颤抖。他敏感的耳垂被人温柔舔舐着，一只光滑细腻的手顺着骨节分明的脊背一路滑下，向隐秘的入口探去。</p><p>主人好客，客人知礼。若非一位姓孟，一位姓周，那和京中少年郎君之间的玩乐，本没有半分区别。周家少年从塌上起身。他的胴体还因高温与欢愉染着浅浅的粉，可眉眼之间却又恢复了往日的疏离与清明。孟鹤堂全神贯注看着周家少年将一夜的荒唐不检收敛得干干净净，回身对自己一揖。</p><p>“天还未明，九良这就要走了？”</p><p>周家少年侧头看向窗外，果然是一片浓墨重彩毫无光亮的黑，忽然不知何故，感叹道：“没有月亮，真是遗憾。”</p><p>孟鹤堂不明所以，跟着抬眼往空中看去：“是，没有月亮。”</p><p>只是没有月亮，为何会遗憾呢。</p><p>尚九熙睁开眼。从头顶的帐幔垂下的绦绦流苏正跟着不知从何而起的微风轻轻摇曳着，令他所处的一方世界跟着天旋地转。宿醉教他头痛欲裂，实在不知今夕何夕。只一点倒是千真万确，无论昨夜在孟家如何花天酒地不辨南北，他终于没将犊车驾进了雒水里，勉强找到归家之路爬进自己的宅院躺在自己的眠床上。</p><p>他打着呵欠翻身下床，见房间大门敞开，而周家的少年赤着双足跪坐在屋外檐下饮茶赏景，只宽宏大量地留给自己一个背影。</p><p>清醴盈觞，肴馔横陈，乐师鼓瑟吹笙，倡人倚歌相和，伎女舞姿曼妙，孟家的筵席之上宾朋燕集。一片热闹欢腾喜庆祥和之中尚、周两人落了坐。九熙挑眉远远观望打量，见孟家婢女各个丽服藻饰明艳动人，捧饭安箸布菜进羹，皆是秩序井然从容不迫。他暗赞主人治家有方，扭头忙着为好友搛菜斟酒，趁机悄声笑道：“不得了，这竟是要把秦家也比下去了。”周家少年垂下眼帘假装不闻，却于无人处弯了嘴角。孟家如今风头无两，又有谁敢与其争豪斗富？</p><p>宴会的主人一身赭色长衫自内室翩然而至，言笑宴宴与众人见礼。来到周家少年面前，那双美目黯黯明黑，顾盼生辉，蕴藏着说不出的风流。“等宴会终了，还请九良留下。”孟鹤堂娓娓而谈，“你我再论一番圣人。”</p><p>九熙一旁冷眼旁观。他与周家少年皆是将门出身，从小苦读钻研的尽是兵书法理，于清谈一途并无深厚家学。自己务实，哪怕上雒后明知京中繁盛，也于此道极不上心，潦草翻过齐物论人间世便算读了庄周，闭眼诵读两遍玄之又玄众妙之门便算懂了李耳。但周家少年不同，入京后很是苦读了几番内外杂篇，如今可是高门里公认的后起之秀，请九良讲经论道者不胜枚举。</p><p>可他偏偏就是觉得，这风姿神貌的主人家，醉翁之意不在酒。</p><p>仿佛听到好友起床走动的声响。周家少年转过头来，盯着九熙眼下乌青抿嘴一笑：“你半夜大张旗鼓地回来，将家门敲得震天响，还大叫大嚷胡言乱语了一番，很是将你父亲气得够呛。我刚从他那儿见礼过来，世叔当着我的面可没少数落你。你既醒了，赶紧过去同他好好赔罪。”</p><p>九熙脸一红，揉了揉鼻子：“我晚些去。”又看着周家少年，见他一脸清明，分毫不见宿醉形状，不由问道，“孟鹤堂几时放你归家的？”</p><p>周家少年被他这么一问，神色竟有些不自然，反而偏开头去，答非所问道：“你走得早了，没机会见到孟家的书房。珍本古籍不在话下，大将军的书法令人惊叹。说来他父子二人虽皆擅书，字迹风格却是天差地远。”他拾起一根筷子，歪头回忆一番，便蘸了茶水，在地上落下几笔，拟起昨夜所见的笔法来。</p><p>他身子前倾，宽大的衣袍因失去借力而滑落肩头，露出脖颈下方的雪白肌肤。九熙眼尖，瞥见好友锁骨下方处可疑的红痕。他早不是少不更事的孩童，自然知道那是什么来历，立时呼吸一窒，连忙三步并作两步，欺到周家少年身边，伸手拉开对方衣襟，入眼皆是旖旎欢好的风光。指尖触上光洁肌肤，只觉滚烫火热。他心有所感，转而伸手去探茶水温度，果真是有如初春融雪的冰冷。</p><p>“你服了寒食散？”九熙瞪着周家少年半晌，略带绝望地颤声道，“京兆的少年是不该吃这个百害而无一利的东西的。它会让我们跨不上马，握不稳弓，拉不开弦，瞄不准靶。它只会让人醉生梦死，意乱情迷，跌进温柔乡里无法自拔……你明明答应过世伯，也答应过我，绝不碰它的。”</p><p>手中筷子一顿，周家少年的脸色苍白，却垂下眼帘，淡淡开口：“我又何尝不知如此呢？”</p><p>九熙闭了闭眼，却也不忍再说出任何苛责之话，只长叹了一口气，伸手搂过好友的肩膀，把他抱在了怀里，低头轻轻吻了吻对方的额。“茶冷伤身。不要喝了。”</p><p> </p><p>小黄门端来新烹的茶。规规矩矩立在天子身后，低眉顺目看着天子与周家少年坐隐。</p><p>棋盘上中路的黑子仍然攻势凶猛，杀得白子疲于招架，毫无还手之力。天子正满头大汗一筹莫展之际，周家少年端起茶盅轻轻抿了一口，将指间黑子轻描淡写落去了西北一隅。棋盘形势因这奇招风云突变。天子心中一动，目光炯炯看向周家的少年，手中白子毫不迟疑，落进天元附近，立刻将无气的黑子提了出来。</p><p>“好棋。”周家少年将手中黑子扔下，拍了拍手。</p><p>天子瞪着周家少年波澜不惊的脸，撇嘴道：“前些日子大将军进宫，除了依惯例劝勉朕几句勤政爱民，便开始举荐其子担任中护军一职。这说来也是多亏你的推波助澜，若非得周家支持，孟鹤堂哪那么快能跻身佼佼。朕可听说，你如今成日不归家，不是在孟家厮混，就是在尚家客居，可惹得昌陵侯十分不快活。”</p><p>小黄门在一旁听了，悄悄于暗处做了鬼脸。天子这番话倒是给周家少年留了些许颜面。御史中丞弹劾昌陵侯治家不严、放任儿辈浮华逍遥不治行检的奏折就在案上放着。周家少年因天子这番话而眉眼弯弯，像是故意听不出弦外之音一般：“我伯父那火爆脾气，陛下您又不是不知道。臣若回去，肯定是被家法伺候狠狠一阵毒打。臣十天半月下不了塌，还有谁能陪您下棋？”</p><p>天子促狭一笑，嘟嘴努向棋盘西北。周家少年会意，道：“大将军虽掌天下兵马，可孟家却未有军功得以树威信于天下。臣闻西羌新王刚立，根基不稳，大将军决不会放过这样的良机。不出一月，必定会上表要求出征。领兵之人，非孟鹤堂莫属。”</p><p>“朝中百官未必买账。”天子蹙眉，“陇西的符节印信虽归大将军所有，可指挥雍凉军的将军司马，可都是你伯父的旧部。”</p><p>“所以臣也会去。”</p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>“若无周家相随，孟鹤堂决不能服众。他那般聪颖，肯定会带着臣去雍凉。” 周家少年道，“作为交换，他空出的中护军一职，不管大将军怎样威逼利诱，请陛下一定要指给尚家九熙接任。”</p><p>天子沉吟不语，思忖半晌才叹道：“只是你去陇西，朕身边连个能说话的人也没了。”</p><p>周家少年笑道：“陛下不是还有皇后么？臣去陇西，少则数月，多则一两年。这段时间，陛下无论如何，请多听孟大将军的话，尤其莫要冷淡了皇后。”见天子一脸不忿地瞪着自己，便又道，“陛下为了皇位，为了性命，连这点都不能忍上俄顷吗？”</p><p>“那么你呢？委身侍孟，也只是隐忍？”</p><p>周家少年因天子这问题指尖微微一颤，俯身拜倒在地：“陛下心安。臣若对孟鹤堂有私心，便教臣死在孟鹤堂手上。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>